


KP Has Got Nerve

by KPfan1013



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon), Nerve (2016)
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, Original Character(s), Thriller
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 19:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17412623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KPfan1013/pseuds/KPfan1013
Summary: A fusion of Kim Possible and Nerve. Enough said.





	1. Chapter 1

In Middleton, CO, 18 year old world renowned hero Kim Possible, woke up from a peaceful slumber, ready to start a new day. The girl who can do anything had gotten done with stopping Professor Dementor stealing a new doomsday weapon last night. After shutting off her alarm clock, the first thing the red headed teen did was went to her computer. Kim turned it on and decided to play a good song to start the day. "Let's see, what do you have for me today,  _Spotify._ " Kim said to herself as she browsed through a playlist of her favorite songs. "JT. Perfect." She picked  _Can't Stop the Feeling!,_ by Justin Timberlake.

As the music starts playing, the next thing Kim did was checked her email. Nothing new. Just a few junk emails, and a photo of her Nana enjoying her cruise to the Bahamas.  _Mental note,_ Kim thought to herself.  _Tell Nana thanks for the pic, and I miss and love her._ She then frowned as she spotted another important email: the letter of acceptance from one of the colleges of her choice. Earlier last school year, she applied to almost every major college from all over the world, and got accepted from basically every single one of them.

Kim would go to these colleges if there wasn't one small problem: her boyfriend, Ron Stoppable. "I don't wanna go to college without you. I love you so much." Kim said to herself as she sighed sadly and opened the letter. She started to type her reply.  _Dear Tokyo U, I must regretfully tell you that I'm_ _denying your acceptance because I can't stand to be more than 3,000 miles away from my goofy yet lovable boyfriend. And going to Japan alone will just break both our hearts so badly._

Kim didn't want to sound that desperate so she back spaced, and deleted her reply. "Ron, I wanna be with you so bad." Kim said to herself. She then reached for her Kimmunicator and called her friend who runs her website, Wade Load. Even though it wasn't a sitch involving life threatening missions or high tech gadgets, Kim felt Wade's opinion mattered. Kim pressed the home button and Wade's face appeared on the screen.

"What's up Kim?" Wade greeted his friend with a smile.

"Hey Wade." Kim said with a nervous smile. "Listen, you heard anything from any colleges Ron applied to?" Wade sighed, as he knew that Kim would be asking that question.

"Well, nothing from Spain, Paris, or Tokyo." Wade said. "Kim, I'm sure Japan will accept him. There's no way any school can break you guys apart."

Kim smiled much more calmly at that. "Thanks Wade." Kim said.

"Oh, BTW, have you signed up for Nerve yet?" Wade asked. "It's starting in just a few minutes."

"No. What is Nerve anyway?" Kim asked. Wade then spit out his soda in shock.

"Kim! You haven't even heard of Nerve?!" Wade asked in disbelief. "It's the hottest thing right now! It's a mobile game show where people suggest the craziest dares and film the players doing it, so they can win money. You gotta check it out."

Kim rolled her eyes playfully at that. "Don't you think that you're becoming just a little too wired?" Kim asked, causing Wade to frown.

"You became the second, person to say that, the first one being my mother." Wade said.

Kim giggled at that. "Catch ya later." Kim said before hanging up the Kimmunicator and going back to her computer. She then went to  _Skype_  and decided to video call Ron. The tow headed boy answered, and Kim just laughed at Ron's messy hair. "Morning, beddy head."

"Yeah, very funny." Ron said with a smile, still shaking off the sleepiness. "Anyway, Rufus is still asleep. So, what's up?"

"Not much." Kim said with a smile. "Just staring at an incredibly cute boy with messy hair." Ron scowled at that.

"What? Who is this guy? Honestly, the people who flirt with-" Ron said before he caught Kim's giggle and got the picture. "Oh, you were talking about me. My bad."

"It's cool." Kim said with a seductive smile. "I actually love it when you get jealous." Before they could do a screen kiss, Kim's Skype page started ringing. "Oh wait, Monique's calling. Better add her."

Kim did just that, and Kim and Ron's BFF was on screen next to Ron. "Hey girlfriend! What's going on?" Monique asked with a smile before noticing Ron. "Hey Ron, you trying a new hair style or have you just woke up?"

"The second one, actually." Ron said with a grin before Kim's Skype page rang again. "OK, who's calling now?"

Kim took a look at the page and frowned when she saw the name. "Bonnie..." Kim growled.

"Why would Bonnie want to Skype with you?" Ron asked in confusion.

"Don't know." Kim said. "But I'm gonna add her." Kim did just that and soon, Bonnie appeared right next to Ron and Monique. "Hello, B."

"Hey K." Bonnie said with a nasty smirk. "How you enjoying your summer? Pretty good. Well, most of my summer was a living hell due to me getting stuck in summer school, thanks to you!"

Kim rolled her eyes at that, not believing that Bonnie blames her for sending her to summer school right at the graduation ceremony. "You know, Bonnie, if you wouldn't have ditched those classes, you would have been on the Senior's island all summer, relaxing while tanning it up with Junior." Kim said, making Bonnie scowl.

"You said it girl." Monique said with a smile before Bonnie's phone rang.

"Hold that thought. Nerve is starting!" Bonnie said with a smile, making Ron smile back.

"Nerve has come to Middleton? Awesome!" Ron said before he felt his pet naked mole rat, Rufus climb onto his master's shoulder, now fully awake.

"Nerve!" Rufus squeaked with a smile.

"OK, you two have heard of this new game?" Kim asked.

"KP, it's only the best thing that's happened to the web since Twitter." Ron said. "You wouldn't believe the dares most of these people come up with. And the winner from Seattle a few months ago just won $10,000.  _Cash._ "

"Thank you for illustrating that point, Ron." Bonnie said. "I signed up as a player. So, anyone who's willing to sign up and pay to watch moi is more than welcome."

Monique and Kim just laughed at that. "Yeah, like that'll happen." Monique said with a smile.

"Fine, but when I become richer than any of you poor morons, don't expect me to take you shopping anywhere." Bonnie said with a nasty smirk, causing Kim to scowl.

"Bye Bonnie." Kim said, hanging up on Bonnie.

"Kim, normally I don't agree with her, but Bonnie has actually got a good point." Ron said. "You could possibly get a lot of watchers and make some serious dough. You're the girl who can do anything after all."

"Ron, remember Animalology?" Kim asked with a arched eye brow, remembering the failed trend that Kim got sucked into during her Sophomore year.

"OK. Yes, that was a stupid trend." Ron admitted. "But, this could actually be worth it."

"Much like those fidget spinners?" Monique asked playfully.

"Hey!" Ron said in protest. "Rufus loves them!" With that, Rufus sat on top of Ron's shoulder again with a fidget spinner in his paws, staring at it in awe.

"Oh Ron..." Kim said with a loving smile before her thoughts were interrupted.

"Kimmie! Breakfast!" Anne, Kim's mother called out.

"Gotta run. I'll meet you guys at the mall later today." Kim said, getting up from her chair.

"OK. Catch ya later, KP." Ron said before hanging up.

"Bye girl." Monique waved before hanging up. Kim then rushed downstairs to get herself some food, pushing Nerve to the back of her mind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Kim ran downstairs to the kitchen to meet her mother Anne and her father James. "Morning Kimmie," Anne said, giving her daughter a kiss on the head. "How's your day going?"

"Hi mom." Kim said, getting herself some cereal. "Just got off of Skype. Gonna meet Ron and Monique at the mall in a few." She then turned sad as a thought came to her head. "I hope Ron gets into the same college as me." As she took her seat, her twin brothers, Jim and Tim, or as she likes to call them 'Tweebs', came into the kitchen with Jim filming Tim with his phone.

"Mom, where did you put the Pop Rocks?" Tim asked with urgency in his voice.

"We only got a minute to film this!" Jim said. "Clock's ticking!"

"They're up in the left cabinet." Anne said. The boys then grabbed the candy and then grabbed a cola from the fridge.

"Boys, I don't think it's a good idea to have candy and soda for breakfast." James said, taking his eyes off from his newspaper. "That stuff is gonna give you cavities badly."

"Oh, we're not eating it." Jim said.

"It's for our first Nerve dare." Tim said with a smile, causing Kim to spit out her orange juice in shock.

"You're playing too?!" Kim asked in disbelief. "Why?!"

"Quiet! We're starting!" Jim said as he started to film his twin brother eating the Pop Rocks, then the cola. Suddenly, foam started coming out of Tim's mouth. "This is so awesome! Get some on Kim!" Tim then approached Kim and got foam all over her pajama shirt.

"Tweebs!" Kim yelled as she started chasing her brothers. "Give me that!"

Jim and Tim stopped running as they heard a sound effect from Tim's phone. "We did it!" Jim said. "Our first dare is complete!"

"And we just won $100!" Tim said, high fiving his brother.

"Hicka Bicka Boo!" The twins said in unison. Kim then growled, gaining her brothers attention.

"You two are gonna pay for this later!" Kim said as she stormed off back into the kitchen.

"We'll pay you once we win!" Jim said.

"Hoo Sha!" Tim said. Kim then went back to her seat and sat down with a scowl on her face.

"Honestly, kids today. With all the tech they could dream up just to do crazy things." James said. "We didn't have live streaming back in my day. A super 8 camera was all the filming rage back then." Kim smiled at her goofy rocket scientist dad.

"I'll make sure the boys buy you a new pajama shirt." Anne whispered.

"Nah, it's OK mom. I was aiming to go to the mall today anyway." Kim said as she headed upstairs to change. After she changed into a pink t shirt and blue sweat pants, Kim then stared at her computer, deep in thought.  _What's the deal with Nerve anyway? Is it safe? Legal? How do I even know it's legit?_ Kim then decided to go online and give it a quick look. She typed 'Nerve' into  _Google_  and clicked on the first suggestion.

"Welcome to Nerve: Middleton." A computerized voice said as neon lights flashed onto Kim's screen. "Nerve is a 24 hour game of truth or dare. Minus the truth. Watchers pay to watch, and players play to win cash and glory. Are you a watcher or a player? Are you a watcher or a player?"

The voice kept asking Kim the same question over and over again. "I don't know." Kim said, before reach for her Kimmunicator and calling Wade. "Wade, could you tell me more about this Nerve game? Is it even legal?"

Wade smiled sheepishly. "Not really." He said.

"Do you think some bad guy could have cooked this up?" Kim asked. "Like Frugal Lucre or Drakken?"

"No. It's just a bunch of anonymous people. When you sign up, anyone could basically become a server." Wade said. "Why you ask? You planning to become a watcher or a player?"

Kim just laughed at that. "No. Just curious. Anyway, gotta go meet Ron and Monique at the mall. Catch ya later." Kim said before hanging up and hopping into her purple Sloth to head towards the Middleton Mall.

* * *

At the Middleton Mall, Bonnie was with her friend Tara, and her boyfriend, Senor Senior Junior, both of them filming Bonnie for Nerve. "Junior honey, are we ready?" Bonnie asked.

"Yes we are, my darling." Junior said. "Hold on." He then reached into his pocket and pulled out his comb to use on his hair. Bonnie just smiled at how amazingly cute her boyfriend was, unlike Brick. "OK, now we are ready."

"You're really gonna do this, Bonnie?" Tara asked with a mix of nervousness and excitement in her voice.

"Well, no duh." Bonnie said before getting in front of the phone camera. "Hey Watchers! This is Bon Bon, and I'm counting on all of you to get me to the final round. So, don't let me down and I won't let you down."

"Yes! Show them how we pretty people do it!" Junior cheered as Bonnie removed her top, revealing her lack of bra, and then her shorts, leaving her fully nude. Tara just couldn't stop smiling as Bonnie walked around the mall without any clothes on, shocking mall goers as they went on with their lives.

Meanwhile, at Club Banana, Kim was talking to Monique and Ron about Nerve. "So, the winner wins like a whole bunch of money, right?" Kim asked Ron.

"Pretty much." Ron said.

"Think about Kim. That could mean a really nice dress when going out with your man." Monique said, trying to sell the idea to her BFF. Kim smiled at that.

"Yeah. Besides Kim, you basically kick major bad guy booty and save the world. Who knows what people could come up with for you?" Ron asked. Kim just blushed at Ron's compliment.

"Well then, why don't you become a player, Mr. Stoppable?" Kim asked playfully.

"Sorry KP. But the Ron man also has his limits. I'm just a watcher." Ron said. "I can be part of the trend while still playin it safe. Like I said, mama didn't raise no fool, yup yup."

"Yeah, I guess everyone doesn't have to be...OH MY GOD! Bonnie's naked!" Kim yelled as she spotted Bonnie walking into Club Banana, still fully nude, causing Ron and Monique's mouths to drop.

"What's up everyone?" Bonnie asked. "Oh, this? Just a Nerve dare. I'm having Tara and Junior film for me."

Rufus spotted it and smiled. "You go girl!" Rufus squeaked.

"OK. I think I need to go to the bathroom and wash soap into my eyes." Monique said, leaving the store.

"We'll meet later at Bueno Nacho." Kim called out as she was almost ready to vomit.

"Bonnie! You did it!" Tara said as Bonnie came racing back to her and Junior and saw that she won $300.

"Told you so. I'm so going all the way!" Bonnie said with excitement, causing Kim to scowl in frustration.

"The heck of her." Kim said, grabbing Ron's arm and taking him with her to Bueno Nacho. "Let's get out of here."

* * *

Meanwhile in the city, Bonnie's ex boyfriend Brick Flag was hanging onto the back of a cop car while skate boarding and filming himself. "This is so rad." Brick said to the camera before the sirens let off and he let go. His phone then lit up and said, 'Dare Complete'. "You're halfway there. You got this."


	3. Chapter 3

All over Middleton, young people are playing Nerve, doing the most craziest things they never thought they would do; eating dog food, jumping onto railroad tracks, jumping into the lake from a cliff. All for fame and money. So far, Bonnie and Brick have advanced to the top ten, both with over 6,000 watchers. Meanwhile at Bueno Nacho, Kim was trying to learn more about Nerve, seeing if it would actually be worth it. "They hack into your profile?" Kim asked Wade.

"Basically, yes. They take all your info and put it into your Nerve profile, so people can figure out what types of dares would be good for you." Wade explained. "And the girl from Seattle who won, she has over a million followers. That's good for bragging rights."

"Which I don't need." Kim said, trying not to let Bonnie get to her. "Thanks for the info, Wade." Kim then hung up as Monique and Ron came to her with their food. "Honestly, the things people come up with. There is no way I'm getting sucked into another Animalogy type thing."

"Well, well, well." Bonnie said with a nasty smirk as she, Junior, and Tara approached her table. "Little miss 'I Can Do Anything', is actually afraid to take a chance." Kim growled, alerting Ron and Monique.

"Hey! Kim takes risks almost every day!" Ron protested.

"Seriously Bonnie, why don't you back off before you get hurt?" Monique warned.

"I'm just trying to help." Bonnie said, feigning innocence. "Kim needs to step outside her comfort zone anyway." Kim then stood up and glared at her rival.

"I can be just as risky as anyone else in this room, B." Kim hissed.

"Well good, K. OK. Hypothetically, say you're playing Nerve. Now, what would be a good dare for you?" Bonnie asked. "Junior?"

"How about shave her head?" Junior suggested, making Kim gasp in horror at that.

"No. It's too perfect. She needs something to push her limits." Bonnie said before coming up with a idea of her own. "How about you hit me square in the face?"

Kim chuckled at that. "You seriously think I would do something as stupid as hitting you?" Kim asked with a smirk. "How old do you think I am?"

"Kim's right. It seems kind of slimy." Tara said, causing Bonnie to glare at her.

"Why don't we put it to a vote?" Monique suggested. "Who wants to see Kim Possible beat up her most hated rival?" Almost immediately, Bonnie, Ron, Rufus, Junior, and Monique raised their hands.

"Well, you've been dared." Bonnie said.

"No." Kim said, firmly. "I'm much better than that, Bonnie. I don't care what everybody else says. There is no way I'm gonna hit you."

"Fine. But you're a watcher, so watch me, hit you." Bonnie said. With that, Bonnie punched Kim square in the face, knocking her to the floor. "There. Happy?" With that, Bonnie left with Junior and Tara, leaving Ron and Monique helping her up.

"I can not believe she did that to you!" Monique said with disbelief as Kim's nose started bleeding. "She is so banned from Club Banana!"

"Are you OK, Kim?" Ron asked, concerned as Kim plugged up her nose.

"I'm fine. I just need to go home for a while." Kim said, trying not to sound embarrassed or upset as she raced back to her sloth. She then drove off towards home. When Kim reached a red light, she screamed with all her might, trying to let it all out. Then, Kim's text message alert rang. There was a message from Ron.

_Don't worry about it, KP. Everybody doesn't have to be a player._

Kim smiled sadly at that. She then got into her house and raced towards her bedroom and flopped down onto the bed. Kim then clutched her Pandaroo tightly. She couldn't believe that she didn't defended herself when Bonnie hit her. What was she thinking? If she just hit her like Bonnie dared, it would have made her seem mean. Kim didn't want to be that type of person. "Kimmie?" Anne called out. "Are you up there?" Anne then entered Kim's room and saw her plugged up nose. "What happened?"

"Bonnie hit me." Kim said, embarrassed. Anne then sat next to her daughter and stroke her hair, gently. "I wanted to hit her back so bad, but knew it would just make me seem like the real bad guy. She actually wanted me to do it to her as part of a dare."

"And did you?" Anne asked. Kim shook her head no. "Well good. But to be honest, I would be glad if you actually did." Kim giggled at that. "Kimmie, trust me when I say this: this Nerve game is just a phase. Everyone will get sick of it and grow out of it soon. Just like with Animalogy."

Kim smiled at that. "Thanks mom. Where's dad?" Kim asked.

"He went off with his buddies to the country club. And your brothers went to the city to play more Nerve. Anyway, I better get going to the hospital. You need anything?" Anne asked.

"Nah. I'll be fine. Love you." Kim called out as Anne left her room. She then stared at her computer screen.  _No. I can't. What if it's what Bonnie wants me to do? I can't let her get to me._ Kim thought to herself.  _But then again, it couldn't hurt to try it. Just one dare, and I'll be done._ Kim then sat down in her computer chair and went to Nerve. There, the Watcher or Player signs still flashed, waiting to be clicked on. She then took a deep breath and picked 'Player'.

"Welcome to Nerve." The computerized voice said as the screen started filling up with memes and gifs from all over the web. "You have chosen 'Player'. Nerve is a direct democracy. Watchers can watch from anywhere, but are encouraged to film live. So don't be alarmed. The top two players at the end of this will advance to the final round, where the winner will take all. There are only three rules. One: All dares must be filmed on the players phones. Two: There are only two ways to be eliminated. Fail or Bail. Three: Snitches get stitches. Thank you for keeping Nerve a secret."

Then, the Kimmunicator rang. "Wade?" Kim asked, but instead of Wade's face, it just read, 'Enter ID'. Kim then put her thumb print onto the screen and then, Kim's computer screen read, 'Are you ready for your first dare?' "Well, here we go." Kim clicked accept. Then, a ten minute timer started. She then picked up her phone and purse, preparing to leave.

* * *

Meanwhile, deep in cyberspace, Kim's information was being hacked. All of her calls, website info, Facebook profile, bank account numbers, was being uploaded into the Nerve server. Kim was now part of the system, and has earned the nickname, 'KP_99'.

* * *

Kim then reached her Sloth and called Ron. "Hey Ron. Where are you?" Kim asked.

"Me and Monique are at the movies." Ron said. "You feeling OK?"

"Yeah. I'm fine." Kim said. "Listen, I need you two to meet me and Bueno Nacho. I only have ten minutes."

"For what?"

"I signed up for Nerve." Kim admitted.

"What? You signed up as a player?" Ron asked in disbelief. "All right! KP is in the zone. We're on our way."

Kim smiled as she hung up and contacted Wade one more time. "Well, well, well. Look who finally caught on the bandwagon." Wade said, clearly knowing that Kim signed up for Nerve.

"OK Wade, one more time: Is Nerve safe at all?" Kim asked.

"Well, there was this one rumor that a kid died in Seattle a few months ago." Wade said, making Kim nervous. "But that's just a rumor. Hopefully, things will turn out easy for you. Good luck."

"Don't need it." Kim said with a smile before hanging up and reaching Bueno Nacho where she found Ron, Rufus, and Monique standing there, wearing big smiles on their faces.

"Girl, you didn't!" Monique squealed.

"Oh yes she did!" Ron said. "It's about time somebody showed that Bonnie Rockwaller, what what. So, what's your first dare? Skateboarding on railroad tracks? Eating worms? Skydiving from space?"

"Skydiving!" Rufus squeaked.

"I don't know. But whatever it is, I can handle it." Kim said with a confident smile.


	4. Chapter 4

Meanwhile, in the city, Bonnie, Junior, and Tara were trying to come up with their new strategy to help Bonnie play Nerve. "OK, I have over 7,500 watchers. Who's at the top right now?" Bonnie asked.

"This guy named Ryan." Tara informed. "Apparently he let his dog lick peanut butter off his..." Tara made a grossed out face as she looked at the video. "...you know." Bonnie just scowled at that, not loving being second best at Nerve.

"I can do that." Bonnie said with a smirk.

"You don't have a dog Bonnie." Tara said. "Or...boy parts." Bonnie just glared at her friend.

"Well, these watchers need to come up with something fast! I need to get to the final round." Bonnie said before her phone beeped. She took a look and smiled. "Fart on strangers. Perfect." Tara then decided to talk about something that's been bothering her.

"Bonnie, I still can't believe that you would hit Kim. Why?" Tara asked.

"Why? To help her." Bonnie simply said, causing Tara to frown.

"I don't call hitting your former cheer captain helping." Tara said.

"Well, I did it anyway." Bonnie said with a nasty smile. "And who knows? Maybe Kim is off somewhere, preparing for her first Nerve dare as we speak."

* * *

Back at Bueno Nacho, Kim, Ron, and Monique were staring at Kim's phone screen which displayed Kim's first dare. "Kiss a total stranger for five seconds?" Kim asked in disbelief. "That's crazy!"

"KP, it's a $100." Ron said, trying to encourage his girlfriend. Kim looked at her boyfriend, worried he might get jealous. "It's just a game. One kiss wouldn't hurt." She smiled and nodded. Then, she swiped 'Accept' and went inside with her boyfriend and best friend to find someone to kiss. There were so many people Kim could kiss: boys, girls, people with boyfriends or girlfriends, hairy people, disgusting people. Kim was having a hard time choosing just one. Her phone then read, 'Hurry up.'

"Monique, would you pick for me?" Kim asked her BFF.

"No problem, girlfriend." Monique said before scanning the restaurant to find the right guy for Kim to kiss. Then, she found him: a boy around Kim and Ron's height and age, jet black hair, wearing a leather jacket, and reading Kim's favorite book,  _The Fault in Our Stars._  "That guy. He's reading your favorite."

"Good choice." Kim said, handing her phone to Ron. "OK, tell me when you're filming."

"Got it." Ron said as he started to record Kim approaching the guy in the leather jacket. Rufus then popped onto his master's shoulder, wearing sunglasses and a director's cap, and carrying a mega phone.

"And action!" Rufus squeaked. Kim nodded as she knew Ron was filming. She then decided to make some small talk.

" _The Fault in Our Stars._ That's my favorite." Kim said, trying to fight off the nervousness in her voice.

The guy in the leather jacket smiled at that. "Really? Well, so far it's a sad read. You know, kids with cancer. Do the kids fight off the cancer and live happily ever after?" He asked.

"Well, it's not really about that. It's about hope. You know, seeing what lies beyond the stars..." Kim said before she realized that wasn't the real point. "...and I'm totally ruining the story for you. Sorry."

"It's cool. I was the one who asked." He said. Monique and Ron sat at a near table, filming everything. Monique then silently told Kim she has five seconds left. Then, taking a deep breath, Kim kissed the guy on the lips.

Rufus squeaked with disgust as he tried not to watch. "One, two, three, four, and five." Ron counted as he saw Kim started gaining over 100 followers on her phone, all watching her make out with a stranger.

Kim then broke the kiss and smiled. "OK. Bye." Kim said as she rushed back to her boyfriend and BFF. "Did you get all that?"

"Girl, it was a mini series! All six episodes!" Monique said with a smile. "And he was just...whoa!"

"Thanks I..." Kim said before she noticed the guy she kissed was gone. "Where did he go?" Then, she heard her phone ring. "KP_99, $100 has been transferred to your account."

"Now that's what I'm talking about Kim! You are already in the zone! Keep this up, and you'll be better than Bonnie." Ron said with a smile, making Kim smile back.

"You know, I'm actually surprised that you didn't get jealous." Kim said.

"Hey, who can be jealous when it's Nerve?" Ron asked playfully, before smiling nervously. "So, how was he?"

"He was nowhere as good as you, Ronnie." Kim said with a seductive smile. The two teens were close to each other's lips before they were interrupted by the guy in the leather jacket, singing  _Can't Stop the Feeling._

_I got this feeling inside my bones_

_It goes electric wavy when I turn it on_

_All through the city, all through my home_

"What is he doing?" Ron whispered.

"I think he's singing to me." Kim whispered. Ron then scowled just slightly at that.

_We're flyin' up, no ceilin', when we in our zone_

_I got that sunshine in my pocket_

_Got that good soul in my feet_

_I feel that hot blood in my body when it drops (ooh)_

_I can't take my eyes up off it, movin' so phenomenally_

_Room on lock, the way we rock it, so don't stop_

"He's already lighting my world up." Monique whispered happily to Kim, making her giggle.

Ron then checked his phone and sighed with relief. "It's just a dare." Ron said.

_And under the lights when everything goes_

_Nowhere to hide when I'm gettin' you close_

_When we move, well, you already know_

_So just imagine, just imagine, just imagine_

_Nothin' I can see but you when you dance, dance, dance_

_Feel a good, good creepin' up on you_

_So just dance, dance, dance, come on_

_All those things I shouldn't do_

_But you dance, dance, dance_

_And ain't nobody leavin' soon, so keep dancin'_

_I can't stop the feelin'_

_So just dance, dance, dance_

_I can't stop the feelin'_

_So just dance, dance, dance, come on_

Kim smiled and blushed as everyone in Bueno Nacho applauded. "Nice one." Kim said as he sat down next to Ron. "You completed your dare. Mine was totally embarrassing because I already have a boyfriend and he was totally cool with it."

"Really? That was some kiss though." The guy in the leather jacket said. "I'm Bryce by the way. Bryce Franco. I was just sitting in here and some kid gave me that book."

" _The Fault in Our Stars._ My favorite." Kim repeated. "Anyway, I'm Kim Possible."

" _The_ Kim Possible?" Bryce asked in surprise. "No way! This is awesome. I'm meeting a celebrity." Kim just giggled at that.

"I wouldn't really call myself that." Kim said with a light blush. "Though the stuff I do is pretty amazing."

"And I'm Monique, Kim's BFF." Monique said before staring at Bryce, dreamily. "You with someone?"

"Not that I know of." Bryce said with a smile.

"And I'm Ron Stoppable, sidekick and boyfriend to KP over there, and this is Rufus." Ron said, introducing himself and his naked mole rat.

"No way! A naked mole rat." Bryce said. "I always wanted one of those." Rufus blushed when he said that. "Well this was nice, but I got a game to play. Kim, Ron, Rufus, Monique, good to meet you guys."

"K. Bye." Kim waved as Bryce left their table.

"He is seriously cute." Monique whispered before Kim and Bryce's phones beeped. It displayed their next dare.

"The watchers want us to go into Downtown together." Bryce explained. Kim just froze at that. She was only doing one dare.

"Uh, I don't know if it's a good idea. I was only playing one dare anyway." Kim said with a nervous smile.

"Kim, $200..." Ron said, trying to sell it to Kim.

"Uh, could you wait outside?" Kim asked Bryce.

"Sure." Bryce said, heading outside to his motorcycle, leaving Kim alone with Monique and Ron.

"Maybe I could use $200." Kim said, brightening up to the idea. "But, can you guys go with me?"

"Why?" Monique asked. Kim pointed in Ron's direction and Monique got the idea quickly.

"KP, I'm not jelling." Ron said with a smile. "This Bryce guy seems like an OK dude anyway."

"But what if the rules say that-" Kim said before Monique cut her off.

"Kim, it didn't say just him. Besides, you got your film crew to back you up." Monique said with a smile. Rufus nodded in agreement. Then, Kim, Ron, and Monique got up from their table, but Ron stopped when he thought of something.

"That Bryce guy seems familiar though." Ron said, deep in thought. "Haven't I seen him online before?" He then made his way outside, where Bryce was standing by his motorcycle.

"Look, nothing personal, but Ron is basically my partner and boyfriend. And I am a team player, but I just want him and Monique by my side. I feel more comfortable around them. So, do the rules say it has to be just you and me?" Kim asked.

Bryce checked his phone for rules. "No. It just says go to the city with me. They're more than welcome to come and film us." Bryce said, making Kim smile with relief.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Monique asked. "Ron, you and Rufus drive while I film them." Ron nodded at that as Kim hopped onto the motorcycle.

"The second I feel uncomfortable, I'm out." Kim said as she put a helmet on. Bryce nodded at that as his motorcycle and Kim's sloth drove towards Downtown, where Nerve was tracking them. Once they were on the bridge, Monique had Rufus pull down the window while she filmed Kim holding onto Bryce, loving the rush of adrenaline. "How many watchers?"

"Over 500 girlfriend!" Monique yelled with excitement. Kim smiled at that as they continued onward.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bonnie was in the park, just sitting casually on a park bench while farting on strangers. Or that was what it looked like. She was actually playing fart sound effects from her phone all the while Junior and Tara filmed. "Bonnie, you did it again!" Junior yelled as Bonnie completed her dare.

"Yeah money baby!" Bonnie cheered as she hugged her boyfriend and kissed him. "Who's your favorite player?"

"Well, I was gonna say you, but..." Tara said as she showed Bonnie footage of Kim riding into the city on Bryce's motorcycle, causing Bonnie's mouth to drop.

"Is that Kim?!" Bonnie asked, in shock.

"Yeah!" Tara said with a smile. "She's playing too, and she has a lot of watchers." Bonnie's eyes then twitched as she began to scream at the top of her lungs.

* * *

Ron was in the driver's seat as Monique and Rufus kept filming, loving how happy Kim is right now. "Hey Kim, try screaming!" Ron suggested. Kim shook her head no.

"Come on!" Bryce encouraged. "Try it with me!" Bryce then screamed and Kim did the same.

"Way to go girl!" Monique yelled as they continued onto the city.


	5. Chapter 5

Meanwhile, in the park, Jim and Tim were in the park fountain, in their swimming trunks, pouring soap into the water to give the impression of taking a bath in a fountain with Jim filming, as part of a Nerve dare. "$300!" Jim shouted victoriously as they completed their dare.

"Hicka Bicka Boo!" The boys said in unison.

"That was awesome!" Tim said. "Now, they need to come up with something totally insane so we can make it into the top 10." Jim then spotted something on his phone that made his mouth dropped.

"Whoa! No way!" Jim said. "It's Kim! She's playing Nerve. Check it out!" Jim then showed footage of Kim on the motorcycle with Bryce.

"It is Kim!" Tim said in shock. "What's she doing on some random guy's motorcycle?"

"Who cares?" Jim asked back. "She's already got like 600 watchers! We got some serious competition."

* * *

Back at the Possible Residence, James settled down onto his recliner, just gotten done with playing golf with his friends. Then, his cell phone rang. "Hello?" James answered.

"Dad, you're never gonna believe this." Jim said. "Kim's playing Nerve right now!" James eyes went wide when he heard that.

"I thought Kimmie Cub wasn't gonna get sucked into it." James asked, confused.

"Well, she did and she's already got $100 in her account and has a lot of watchers." Tim said.

"Are you gonna disown her if she bails or fails and loses the money?" Jim asked.

"Boys, your sister is now a young adult. She can do whatever she wants." James said, trying to wipe the smirks of their faces he was sure he could hear. "Personally, I think it's a good way to make a little extra money." James then hung up and sat back with a smile on his face before a thought came into his mind. "But then again, how do I know that this game is safe for anyone anyway?"

* * *

In Downtown Middleton, Bryce's motorcycle and Kim's sloth parked right in front of a fashion boutique. Kim and Bryce hopped off as Ron, Rufus and Monique jumped out of the car. "Man, that was epic." Ron said as Kim's phone beeped. "And you got $300."

"Money!" Rufus squeaked happily.

"Yeah. That was so much fun." Kim said with a smile. "So, do I go in with you? The store?"

"Not that I know of." Bryce said, checking his phone. "It just said to go into the city."

"OK. Well, I'm getting kind of tired." Kim said. "Maybe we're just gonna head home."

"Girl, why head home now?" Monique asked, playfully. "The party's just getting started." She then stared dreamily into Bryce's eyes. "I hope we see each other again."

"Me too." Bryce said with a smile before Ron stared at him curiously. "Uh, what's with the staring?"

"Ron!" Kim scolded as she grabbed Ron out of the way. "Sorry about that. Good luck with Nerve."

"Thanks bye." Bryce said as Kim glared at Ron.

"OK, first you said you weren't gonna get jealous. Then, you stare at Bryce like he's working for Drakken. Explain." Kim said, sternly.

"Kim, chillax." Monique said, trying to calm Kim down. "I want a piece of that man candy myself to be honest."

"Look, I'm not jelling. I just think I saw that Bryce dude somewhere before." Ron said. "Maybe he went to our school and moved mid semester or something. I have a hunch, and please try not to judge me for being cautious."

Kim smiled warmly at her boyfriend. "Trust me, I would never judge you." Kim said, making Ron smile. Kim's phone then beeped.

"We got our next dare!" Monique announced as Kim looked at her phone. On screen, she saw a picture of a dress with green sequins all over it. "Whoa. Now  _that's_ a serious dress. What does the dare say?"

"Just to try it on. $500." Kim said with a smile before looking back at the store. "Come with?"

"Kim girl, you know fashion is my specialty." Monique said.

"You girls go on. I'm just gonna watch from my phone. Good luck!" Ron said as Kim and Monique headed inside. As soon as they were in, Ron sat down on the ground, deep in thought. "I just can't shake off this hunch Rufus. I need to find out more about Bryce. Hopefully  _Facebook_ or  _Google_ might have some info."

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Middleton Hospital, Anne was going over her charts, about to finish her shift when her cell phone rang. "Hello?" Anne answered.

"Hi honey." James said. "Listen, don't be alarmed but did you know Kim is playing Nerve right now?" Anne's eyes went wide at that.

"No. I thought she wasn't gonna get sucked into that." Anne said. "Where did you hear it from?"

"Jim and Tim." James replied. "Listen, I know Kimmie Cub is no longer a kid and all that, but I'm just worried for her. Are you almost done with your shift? I need your help to find out more about Nerve."

"OK. Just let me clock out and I'll be on my way there." Anne said, writing something down in her charts before hanging up.

* * *

Inside the boutique, Kim and Monique walked through the store with their mouths dropped, shocked at the design and prices of all the selections. "I don't believe it." Kim whispered. "Most of these things aren't even in Club Banana's catalog."

"You telling me, girlfriend." Monique said before spotting a really cute purse. "Oh! This would look cute with my Goochi Boots." Kim smiled and rolled her eyes playfully.

"Focus Monique." Kim said, grabbing her BFF from the display. "We need to find this dress." They then approached the front desk. "Excuse me. Hi. Do you know where we could find this dress?" She showed the picture to the desk clerk.

"That's very expensive." The clerk said. "Wouldn't you rather try Club Banana?"

"Would you rather try pointing us to where we wanna go?" Monique shot back.

The clerk sighed. "Couture. Third floor." He said. Kim and Monique then made their way up the stairs to Couture. They then browsed around, looking for the green sequined dress. Then, Kim found it and smiled.

"Bingo." Kim said as she and Monique approached the mannequin. Kim couldn't help but beam over the amazing beauty she saw in the dress, and how a certain blonde headed boy would react. "This dress is so me. It matches my eyes perfectly."

"Uh Kim, you might wanna check the price tag on this thing." Monique said, showing Kim it cost $3,999. Kim's eyes went wide. She couldn't afford that. "OK. The dare said you just had to try it on." Monique then spotted a employee. "Excuse me."

The young female then approached the two. "Anything that I can help you ladies with?" She asked.

"Yes there is." Monique said with a smile. "You see, my girlfriend is taking her boyfriend out for a real fancy dinner later, and she wanted to surprise him with a new dress just to show off."

"I see." The female employee said with a smile. "Would you like to try this on?" Kim nodded at that. "Let me see if we have it in your size." The female employee then made her way to the back, leaving Kim and Monique alone.

"Like I said girl, fashion is my specialty." Monique said with a smile, making Kim smile back.

"Hopefully, Bryce might come around so you could flirt some more with him." Kim said playfully.

"Are you kidding me? In a place like this?" Monique asked. "I've seen that boy's fashion sense, and it's too good for this store." The female employee then approached them, carrying the green dress.

"You're in luck. Got the last one." She said.

"Sweet!" Kim said, grabbing it and heading into the changing room with Monique as they started filming, with 1 minute remaining. "Alright, keep filming while I change."

"You better hurry." Monique said as Kim stripped down to her underwear. As Monique continued filming, the Watchers grew to 800 and started making comments like, 'Take it all off!' or 'I wanna see the whole package'. Monique rolled her eyes as she read them. She then set the phone down. "Alright, let's zip this up." Monique then zipped up the back, then grabbed the Kim's phone and headed out of the changing room as time ran out.

"Done! All dressed." Kim said as Monique showed her off to the Watchers. Then, Kim's phone beeped. "Did I win?" Monique nodded making Kim squeal with joy as she knew she now has $800. "If I keep this up, I'm gonna have more money than Bonnie."

"Girl, you were right. This dress is so you." Monique said with a smile as she continued filming. "What's your email number? What's your info?"

Kim giggled at that as Bryce came into the room, now wearing a grey tux and black pants. "Are you stalking her?" Kim asked playfully as she turned around and saw Bryce looking at them and Monique's blushed face.

"Maybe." Bryce said with a sheepish smile. "You look beautiful tonight."

"Thanks." Kim said with a smile. "So, what are you doing here?"

"The Watchers would like me to complete your ensemble." Bryce said as he filmed Kim.

"Good call. Cause these sneakers do not work with this dress." Kim said with a sad puppy dog face, showing off her  _Nike_ shoes, making Monique and Bryce laugh.

* * *

"Zero!" Ron said as he got done with searching for information on Bryce Franco. "Not one site has any info on Bryce." He then put his phone down, still deep in thought, not know that Rufus picked it up and switched to Nerve. "Honestly Rufus, I like Bryce but I have a feeling he's..."

"Shiny!" Rufus squeaked with a smile.

"No. That's not the word I was looking for. What I meant was..." Ron said before Rufus showed him Kim in the green sequined dress, making him smile. "Oh, that kind of shiny. Kim does look great in that. And she's got almost 1,000 Watchers. "

* * *

"How much are they?" Kim asked, trying on some high heels to go with her dress, playing the role of a wealthy heiress while Bryce films everything.

"That'll be $900, Madame Possible." Monique said, playing the role of the store clerk.

"Well in that case, I'll take two. One for the city, and one for the orphans." Kim said with a smile before giggling with Monique.

"Excellent choice Madame." Bryce said as he stood up. "You definitely look great in those. Ron is pretty lucky to have you."

Kim blushed under her smile at that. As the three talked among themselves, Brick came into the store and found the changing room with Kim's clothes stuffed into a bag, while filming everything from his phone. He then grabbed the bag and made his way out the store, trying not to be spotted.

"Well, you definitely know how to flatter a girl." Monique said as Kim smiled before heading into the changing room. "I wanna know more about you..."

Kim then shut the curtains and saw that the bag containing her clothes was gone. "Where's my clothes?" Kim asked as she looked around, not finding the bag. She then grabbed Monique. "Monique, we got a problem."

"Catch ya outside." Monique said as Kim dragged her into the changing room.

"What have you done with my clothes?" Kim asked, trying not to sound panicked.

"I put them in that store bag." Monique said.

"Well, the bag's not here." Kim said as she and Monique made their way out to find Bryce also looking for his clothes.

"Girls, did you take my stuff?" Bryce asked. Kim and Monique dragged him into the changing room.

"No. My stuff is gone too!" Kim said, now feeling more worried. "Somebody must have stolen our clothes." Then, Kim and Bryce's phones rang with their next dare. It read, 'Leave the store. $1,000.' "No. I'm not shoplifting!"

"We don't have a choice. We only have a minute to act on this." Bryce whispered.

"Help?" Kim asked Monique. The black haired girl tried to come up with an idea before smiling.

"OK. Technically, it just says you have to leave the store." Monique said. Kim and Bryce looked at each other when she said that.

A minute later, Kim, Monique, and Bryce made their way out of the changing room, with Kim and Bryce in their underwear, both feeling embarrassed as Bryce and Monique film the whole thing. "I can't believe I'm doing this." Kim whispered.

"Hey. You're already getting more players." Monique said, trying to sweeten the whole thing as Kim and Bryce almost started running to the elevator. They then started going down before a couple entered and saw the teens in their underwear. Kim and Bryce were now bright red. "OK...RUN!" With that, Kim, Bryce, and Monique started running towards the stairs, still filming their dare. Kim's Watchers count then grew to 1,000, all of them loving what they were doing.

Ron then saw Kim, Monique, and Bryce exit the store, still in their underwear while the Watcher film them still running. Ron's mouth dropped at the sight of it. "No way!" Ron said as he approached them. "What happened while you were in there?"

"Long story short: Clothes got stolen, had to leave quick." Kim said, almost out of breath as she noticed a Couture bag on the handle of Bryce's motorcycle. "Please tell me those are our clothes."

Ron checked the bag and saw the green dress and grey tux that Kim and Bryce were wearing earlier. "I think they are." Ron said as he showed the green sequined dress to Kim.

"Are these stolen?" Kim asked before Monique pulled out a piece of paper.

"Receipt." Monique said with a smile. "Apparently, one of the watchers must have used daddy's credit card to buy them."

Kim smiled at that. She got some money and a new dress. "Whoo hoo! This night rocks!" Kim said before her phone started ringing, indicating that she won $1,800. "Money money baby!"

"Yeah, nothing like good old money." Ron said with a nervous smile. "Hey Kim, you don't mind if me and Monique drive around for awhile in your Sloth while you and Bryce play?"

Kim frowned. "No, but why?" Kim asked. "Are you OK?"

"Yeah...we're just gonna take in the sights." Ron said, grabbing Monique as the two hopped into Kim's car. "I'll keep watching!" Ron then drove off, leaving a confused Kim with Bryce by his side.

"I've never seen Ron act this way. Not since...that thing showed up." Kim said before her and Bryce's phones beeped again with their next dare.

"Corner of Broadway and 10th Street, 10 minutes?" Bryce suggested. Kim didn't answer, feeling worried about Ron. "Don't worry about him. He just needs some time to think." Kim then shrugged as she hopped onto his motorcycle.


	6. Chapter 6

Ron drove down the road with Monique in the front seat of Kim's Sloth. Monique was puzzled by Ron's weird behavior. It was almost like Junior Prom all over again. "Why did you pull me away from that man candy?" Monique asked. "We were just starting to click."

"It seems like he's more interested in KP than he is with you," Ron muttered under his breath.

"Wait? Say what?" Monique asked. "Ron Stoppable, are you jelling?" Ron glared at Monique when she said that.

"I'm not jelling! I just don't know about this Bryce dude. Who's knows if he's like a Sythondrone designed by Drakken." Ron said before the Kimmunicator rang. "What have you got Wade?"

"Nothing on Bryce. I tried everywhere." Wade said as Monique smirked at Ron. "Actually, not everywhere. There still might be one place where we can find info. It'll cost you."

"Cost me what?" Ron asked. "Money, Nacos, coupons? I'll do anything! Name your price!"

"Ron, please chillax. Kim is not going to trade you up." Monique said reassuringly. "What's it gonna cost, Wade?"

"A ticket to Aruba." Wade answered.

"Oh, I see. You wanna a tropical vacation." Ron said with a scowl.

Rufus then climbed onto Ron's shoulder, wearing sunglasses. "Tropical! Yay!" Rufus squeaked.

"Ron, I mean  _Aruba._ It's a dark web forum." Wade explained, causing Ron to breath a sigh of relief.

"Dark web?" Monique asked, curiously.

"Yeah. Basically when you're online, you're only accessing 10% of the internet. With the dark web, you could go anywhere." Wade explained.

"That does sound intriguing." Ron said with a smile. "So, how can I get to  _Aruba?_ "

"You're gonna need a pass key from another user." Wade said. "Luckily, I know someone in my family who might be willing to help. I'll let you know if I get it."

"You rock Wade." Ron said, hanging up the Kimmunicator before his cell phone rang. His eyes went wide as he saw who it was. "Bonnie?" Ron answered it. "What do you want, Bonnie?"

"I'll tell you what I want." Bonnie said through hissed teeth. "I wanna know what your girlfriend is doing playing Nerve and trying to outdo me, again!" Monique just rolled her eyes at that.

"Seriously, B. You were the one who punched her in the nose and made it bloody." Monique said. "Where are you at anyway?"

"My house. My mom's gone and I'm throwing a party." Bonnie said. "Junior! Honestly, have you never parked a car in your life?! Anyway, you guys know who the heck this biker dude she's teamed up with?"

Before either of them could answer, Tara spoke. "Bonnie! Kim's in the top 10." She said.

"What?!" Bonnie yelled. Ron and Monique smiled as Bonnie lost her cool.

"She's got 3,456 watchers now!" Tara reported.

"Junior! How man watchers do I have?" Bonnie asked, worriedly.

"8,345." Junior reported. Bonnie breathed with relief as she heard that, knowing she's got way more.

"Listen, I want both of you at my house and at this party to help me." Bonnie said.

"Why? Just so you can find a way to win, all because you can't handle being second best?" Monique asked with a smirk.

"You better wipe that grin off your face and get over here with that Stoppable loser before Kim Possible makes it into the finals! OK? Bye!" Bonnie ranted as she hung up.

"That girl." Monique said as Ron continued to drive on.

* * *

Back at the Possible Residence, Anne and James were in James's home office, watching Nerve on his work computer. "Seems like Kimmie has made a new friend." Anne said as she watched Kim on the motorcycle with Bryce. "Wonder why Ron isn't with her?"

"I don't know, but I have a funny feeling about him. Boys with motorcycles? Big trouble." James said with a scowl.

"James, Kimmie is an adult now." Anne said, reassuringly. "Besides, this Nerve stuff seems like fun anyway. We were young like that once." James smiled at that.

"You are always right, honey." James said. "What do you say we make a big bowl of popcorn and watch for ourselves?"

"Sound exciting." Anne said with a smile as she and James rush into the kitchen.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kim and Bryce arrived at Broadway and 10th Street for their next dare. When Kim saw it, her eyes went wide with shock. She would never really do that sort of thing. "What happens if I bail now?" Kim asked Bryce, worriedly.

"You'll lose everything you made." Bryce explained. Kim sighed at that. She came so far now, and she didn't want to be eliminated now just because she chickened out. Then, Kim and Bryce made their way inside a tattoo shop and met with the artist. The dare was, 'Let Bryce pick out a Tattoo. $1,500.' They then flipped through their selections.

"Nothing tomboyish or boyish for that matter. Something vibrant and beautiful." Kim suggested. Bryce thought hard as he tried to come up with something.

"How about your dad's name?" The artist suggested. Kim shook her head no to Bryce before an idea popped into his head.

"I got it." Bryce said, grabbing a pen and drawing it. Kim tried to take a peek but Bryce covered it up. Kim then did a pout as he continued drawing. "And done."

* * *

"I can't believe she's doing this right now." Monique said in disbelief as she and Ron watched Nerve on her phone.

"You telling me. Normally, tattoos ain't her style." Ron said as they watched Kim yelling in pain as the artist was drawing the tattoo on her back.

"This hurts so bad..." Kim said as she gripped through the pain.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the city, Jim and Tim were watching Kim's dare, both smiling widely. "Man, Kim is on fire right now!" Jim said.

"Forget this. There's no way we can win this now. Let's bail." Tim suggested as they threw away their phones and just walked on back home.

* * *

At the Possible Residence, James and Anne were watching Kim's dare on their computer, both cringing as Kim gripped the chair tightly while the artist kept on drawing. "Do we have tattoo removal covered in our health plan?" James asked.

"Let's just see if Kimmie wants to keep it after a couple of days." Anne said with a smile as they both munched on their popcorn.

* * *

At the tattoo shop, Bryce kept filming while Kim was almost ready to cry. Then, Bryce went to the speakers and played,  _Get Your Shine On._ Kim smiled as she knew it was one of her favorite songs. She started singing along with Bryce, trying to take her mind off the pain. Kim's phone then lit up as she starts gaining more than 5,000 Watchers. "Good. Good. Keep your mind off the pain." Bryce said, setting the phone down on a tripod, taking a seat next to Kim. "Tell me about your folks."

"Well, my mom's a brain surgeon and my dad's a rocket scientist. I guess you can say their intelligence is in my genes." Kim said with a smile.

"I think so." Bryce said. "Any brothers or sisters?"

"Two brothers actually. They're twins." Kim said. "They drive me so mad sometimes. They're both wicked smart and basically have high school level intelligence. They're gonna laugh so hard once they see me getting a tattoo."

"Boom!" The artist said. "I am finished! Go look in the mirror and celebrate my work." Kim smiled as she did just that.

* * *

Wade then starts to contact his cousin, Marley through Skype. "Hey Wade. What's up little man?" Marley answered.

"It's all going good." Wade said with a smile as he heard his female cousin playing ping pong at a cyber cafe.

"We miss you down here at the club." Marley said.

"Hey, you wouldn't happen to be watching Nerve right now, right?" Wade asked.

"Yeah! We all are." Marley said.

"Me too. Anyway, Ron was watching Kim play with a guy named Bryce Franco." Wade said.

"Bryce, my dude." Marley said with a smile. "Man, he and Kim make a great team."

"Yeah. Push that aside. So, Ron's trying to figure out more about Bryce. He looked for his Facebook profile and nothing." Wade said.

"Did he try Google?" Marley asked.

"Yep. Still nothing." Wade said before getting right to the point. "Listen, I need you to give Ron a ticket to Aruba." Marley froze at that.

"What? No. That boy is not ready for that." Marley argued.

"Look, he's not gonna mess up your ratings. Ron is not gonna buy guns. Please." Wade pleaded.

Marley sighed with defeat. "OK. I'll give him a pass key." Marley said. "But, you owe me."

"Thanks cuz." Wade said with a smile as he hung up.

* * *

Kim smiled as she looked at her tattoo for the first time. "My logo?" Kim whispered as she saw her initials in tattoo form.

"Well, I figured it would go nice with your personality." Bryce simply said.

"You are too sweet." Kim said as they started to exit the shop.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Bonnie's house, the brunette looked at her phone and gasped as she saw Kim almost had over 10,000 Watchers, beating her count. "This can not be happening!" Bonnie said.

"Well, you were the one who gave her the idea of signing up for Nerve by hitting her." Tara said. Bonnie glared at her friend and was almost ready to hit her before she stormed off upstairs with Junior following close behind her.

* * *

Bryce and Kim took a look at his phone. "OK. Now they're saying if I could trust you for $2,500." Bryce said as they looked at their next dare.

"I have the perfect tattoo picked out for you then." Kim said with a smile before Bryce's phone beeped again.

"It's not a tattoo dare." Bryce said. "It says, 'Go to Main Street and 9th Avenue'."

* * *

Ron and Monique were still driving around town when the Kimmunicator beeped. "You got it Wade?" Ron asked, hopefully.

"Yep. Here's your ticket." Wade said with a smile, displaying Ron's pass key to Aruba. "Just don't stay on there too long." Ron smiled as he entered his pass key and soon, his Kimmunicator was on Aruba.

"OK, type in Bryce, Nerve, Dare, and Motorcycle." Ron said to himself as he typed that into the forum search. Soon, he saw a couple of posts, one of which displayed a GIF of Bryce stealing the motorcycle he was riding around in. Ron showed it to Monique. "So, he's a thief. Still got the hots for him?"

"Does it matter?" Monique asked with an arched eye brow as Ron continued to look on. "I like bad boys." Ron then spotted something that made his eyes wide with shock.

"I knew it!" Ron yelled. "I have seen him before! He's actually played Nerve a few months ago!"

"Shut up!" Monique said as she got a closer look at a video of Bryce and another kid about his age, holding onto the edge of a crane, 300 feet above the city of Seattle. "No way! That is him! He played in Seattle."

"I only checked him out for a few. I was too caught up with the girl who won." Ron said. Then, Monique gasped as she saw something else in the video, standing right next to Bryce.

"OMG. I don't believe it!" Monique said as she showed Ron what appeared to be none other than...Brick Flag.

"It's Brick!" Ron said, shocked. "How did he-" Ron and Monique then looked at each other before he reached for his cell phone and dialed Kim's number. He didn't get an answer. "Voice mail. We gotta tell everybody at Bonnie's party about this." Ron and Monique then drove towards Bonnie's house.

* * *

Bryce and Kim were now on Main Street and 9th Avenue, standing next to the stolen motorcycle. "Alright, it says to get to 60 mph." Bryce explained as they prepped for their next dare.

"Piece of cake." Kim said with a confident smile before her phone beeped again with one more rule. Kim almost spit out her coffee when she read it. "Blindfolded? On the motorcycle?" She then looked at Bryce. "You have to be seriously crazy to do that."

"Yeah. Pretty much." Bryce said as Kim frowned, thinking of bailing right there and now. "Come on, I'll let you be in control."

Then, Brick appeared, carrying a sticker that looked like it could fit onto a motorcycle helmet. When Kim saw him, she smiled at seeing her old friend again. "Brick! What are you doing here?" Kim asked.

"Nothing much. Just seeing my folks, playing Nerve." Brick said with a smile as he handed Kim then sticker. "It's great to see you again, Kim. And great job with those dares. Love that tatoo." He then approached Bryce. "See you in the final round."

Kim turned confused as it looked like Bryce knew Brick for a second. "How do you know him?" Kim asked.

"We met up a couple of times." Bryce said, dismissing it. "So, you still game? I can't do this without you." Kim then just stood there, deep in thought.


End file.
